


Ну вот поспали — теперь можно и поесть

by Saysly



Series: Ом-ном-ном [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Humor, Strike Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Семьдесят лет во льдах без единого перекуса - это вам не хухры-мухры, на ком угодно так скажется, что ни один терапевт не вылечит, Стиву-то можете поверить на слово, он тоже не хухры-мухры, он целый Капитан Америка!
Series: Ом-ном-ном [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Ну вот поспали — теперь можно и поесть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест в честь дня рождения Стива Роджерса по заявке  
>  _#ВЛС-024  
>  #Страйк любит Стива, а Стив любит пожрать.  
> И покупает этих прожженных мужуков на свои невинные глаза и рассказы о голодном детстве - за милую душу.  
> Хочу юмор и крэк.  
> Стив для Страйка - что сын полка, и они его постоянно подкармливают.  
> Ну вдруг война. А мальчик голодный. А ему щитом махать.  
> И вообще.  
> И Гидру с Пирсом он завалил - не потому что на пустой желудок не в настроении был.  
> А потому что лейтенант Рамлоу ему торт пообещал. Шоколадный. С неприличным названием Захер.  
> И Стив решил, что за хер такого понимающего в тортах лейтенанта - можно и Гидру._

Рамиреса на операцию опять собирала бабушка. Настоящая мексиканская бабушка, положившая внуку контейнер с настоящей мексиканской едой. Стив ее пару раз видел. Если подумать, он всех родственников всех бойцов Страйка хоть раз да видел. Во-первых, они приходят навестить своих родных в медицинском корпусе, а Стив почти всегда там обретается после операций, потому что предпочитает быть уверенным, что с его бойцами все в порядке и им всего хватает, в том числе и внимания близких людей. Во-вторых, Стив — целый Капитан Америка, и привести к нему любимую бабушку — это дело чести каждого любящего внука. Бабушка Рамиреса была статной красивой женщиной, даже в своем возрасте сохранившей легкость юности. Стив запомнил ее круглое улыбчивое лицо, обрамленное двумя толстыми косами с сильной проседью в черных волосах. В их первую встречу от нее пахло какими-то цветами.

Стив принюхивается. Густой аромат фасоли и специй щекочет ноздри и вызывает обильное слюнотечение. Энчилада. Кажется, с козьим мясом. Запах совсем не такой, как у говядины или курицы. А еще чили. Огромная порция. Пахнет на весь джет, в котором им лететь еще часа два. У Стива ноет желудок, требуя дозаправки топлива, ревет практически, что тот джет. Стив с отвращением открывает термос с протеиновым коктейлем. Он хочет есть. Есть и плакать. Желательно от острых специй, а не от зависти к Рамиресу и его домашнему обеду.

Стив краем глаза осматривает отряд. Операция была не сложной, но пыльной. В прямом смысле. Они изгваздались с ног до головы, как будто выкупались в меду, а потом нырнули в пыльную бурю. По возвращению в джет только и смогли, что помыть руки и лица, лишь бы пыль на зубах не скрипела. Почти все что-то жуют. Кто домашнее, кто покупное. Он делает еще один вдох, пытаясь разложить густую смесь ароматов на составляющие. Это не так-то просто, потому что Рамирес сидит рядом с ним, и своей едой перебивает всё остальные запахи.

Кэсси и МакТаггерт жуют гамбургеры, явно из макдака, и те совершенно не вызывают у Стива интерес, только фантомную изжогу. Ленни хрустит салатом, и Стив бы не отказался от кругляша цветной капусты. Сочного белого зернистого кругляша, и чтобы с сырным соусом… Или лучше запеченного под сыром, под кунжутом, и с густым соусом, лучше даже не помидорным, а из мелких слив, как в том грузинском ресторанчике, куда его водила Наташа для ознакомления с разными культурами, узнав каким-то образом о тяге Стива к хорошей еде. На самом деле Стива тянет к любой еде, не обязательно вот прям «хорошей». К сытной, сочной, мясной еде, с кучей пряностей, заправок, соусов, чтобы во рту цвело и взрывалось, а не сушило протеином как в пустыне. И чтобы порция была с тазик.

Чем хрустит Ленни, Стиву не разобрать; чем-то зеленым, может быть, там яблоки и латук, он больше любит мясо, но салат к мясу тоже отлично подходит. Он делает глоток коктейля и морщится, заставляя себя проглотить как можно больше. Ракетное топливо на вкус наверное такое же. Может быть, они и сделаны из одной цистерны нефти.

Стив скользит взглядом дальше. Кто не запасся из дома — давятся пайками. Ну как давятся — пайки тоже съедобные, и если бы парни попробовали коктейль Стива, они бы тут же согласились что галеты с сушеной брокколи гораздо лучше, но их зрелище Стива все равно не вдохновляет.

Линда зачем-то сидит на диете. Стив только недавно заметил, что она бросила курить, а теперь у нее еще какая-то молочная субстанция в пластиковой бутылке. Может быть, йогурт. Или что они там сейчас могут такого же пить. Смузи? Вроде правильное слово. Стиву бы в голову не пришло перемешивать в кашу отличные овощи. Это слишком странно. Но Линда неспроста изменила привычки. Стиву бы отловить ее, когда рядом не будет Рамиреса с одуряюще пахнущим чили, и принюхаться. Или спросить по-человечески. Беременна Линда или больна. Чтобы знать, к чему готовиться и кого дергать за ниточки, чтобы позаботиться об отличном снайпере.

Стив на мгновение застревает мыслями — а можно ли сейчас спрашивать у женщин о состоянии здоровья? С одной стороны, он ее начальник, вроде как, а с другой, ему не хочется нарваться на очередную лекцию о допустимом в нынешнем обществе поведении между полами. Ему и в первый раз было неловко. И в пятый тоже. Он каждый раз разговаривает с новыми людьми из отдела кадров, и не может понять — то ли после общения с ним они совсем меняют работу, то ли им душевных сил не хватает на повторную встречу с ним, но каждый раз ему задают одинаковые вопросы и одаривают одинаковыми советами. Словно не только люди исчезают, но и записи их бесед.

Он отпивает еще глоток белесой бурды, прижимается затылком к переборке и смотрит на Рамлоу с Роллинзом. Те тоже едят, из одного большого контейнера. Судя по ядовито-розовым цветам на стенках — готовила жена Роллинза. Когда готовит Рамлоу, то приносит еду в обычных, прозрачных пластиковых контейнерах. Как у Рамиреса. Чтобы можно было видеть содержимое и поливать ментальными слюнями кусочки мяса, фасоли и овощей. Стив сглатывает. Стоит спросить про Линду у Рамлоу. Он все-таки собирал этот отряд сам, он всем этим людям как отец и мать в одном лице. Он-то точно знает, можно про это спрашивать, или лучше зажать в уголке Марту из бухгалтерии — та в курсе всех сплетен и охотно ими делится.

Рамирес хрустит энчиладой, потом отхлюпывает чили прямо через край контейнера. Стив тихо скулит. Рамирес растерянно опускает контейнер и оглядывается. Стив прячет за спину протеиновый коктейль и опускает голову, заалев скулами и глядя на того из-под опущенных ресниц, прекрасно зная, что едва заслезившиеся глаза поблескивают в свете неярких ламп на борту. Сколько раз этот взгляд спасал его от голода в детстве, не сосчитать.

Рамирес, судя по всему, пытается убедить себя, что скулил двигатель джета, и эта мысль, возможно, нравится ему даже меньше, чем скулящий Капитан Америка. Парни в отряде все при мозгах, но некоторые вещи могут сбить с панталыку даже гениев вроде Тони. Стив пробовал, он знает. Он чуть наклоняет голову и виновато улыбается краешком рта, и тут в неторопливую пантомиму вмешивается его желудок, полностью солидарный со всем остальным телом, что протеиновый коктейль — это страх и ужас, а контейнер густого чили стоит того, чтобы дать о себе знать. Вслух и так громко, чтобы стало понятно — это не двигатель. Это Капитан Америка! Желудок Капитана Америки звучит гордо. И громко. И голодно.

Стив краснеет уже по-настоящему, без притворства. Рамирес окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, чешет в затылке рукой с энчиладой и протягивает Стиву контейнер с чили, вопросительно помычав. Стив радостно кивает и вцепляется в контейнер обеими руками, надеясь, что Рамирес не станет отбирать необдуманно отданную еду у голодной иконы нации. Рамирес сует в рот оставшуюся половину энчилады, медленно пережевывая и пристально наблюдая за тем, как Стив с трепетом присасывается к контейнеру, тоже не озаботившись ложкой.

К черту ложку, амброзию ацтекских богов необходимо вкушать без лишних посредников. Стив набирает полный рот и смакует разлившийся по языку вкус, прикрыв глаза. Сочная говядина оттеняется нежным вкусом сельдерея, острый чили ласково щекочет небо, а божественный соус мгновенно затыкает голодные вопли его желудка, успокаивая до довольного урчания медведя, поймавшего первого лосося на нересте.

Стив проглатывает первую порцию и отхлюпывает еще и еще, не открывая глаз, чтобы полностью отдаться наслаждению. Он должен послать бабушке Рамиреса цветы. Много цветов. С открыткой. С очень трогательной открыткой, чтобы она как можно чаще готовила внуку такую вкусную еду. Хотя готовит она и так часто, просто Стив не настолько наглый, чтобы каждый раз просить поделиться. Значит, такую открытку, чтобы она захотела Стива увнучить. Есть такое слово? Двадцать первый век вечно засыпает его массой незнакомых слов, значит и такое есть. Он нарисует открытку, и бабушка Рамиреса согласится готовить ему божественное чили.

Стив наклоняет опустевший контейнер над открытым ртом, запрокинув голову, и гадает, насколько плохо о нем станут думать, если он вылижет оставшуюся на стенках гущу языком. Он Капитан Америка, которому все можно. Или он Капитан Америка, который должен подавать всем пример? Он постоянно путается в ожиданиях окружающих. Он со скорбью смотрит в опустевший контейнер. В чили определенно был стаут. Стив готов поклясться в этом. Это наверняка против правил, но они летят обратно, и на фоне такого количества мяса и специй немного пива не скажутся ни на массивном Рамиресе, ни уж тем более на самом Стиве.

Тяжко вздохнув, Стив решается расстаться с посудой, так и не облизав. Рамирес смотрит на него с затаенной улыбкой, словно за любимым ребенком, впервые нашедшим отцовский кошелек и самозабвенно его жующим. Стив вспоминает о манерах, хлопает ресницами, сияет глазами, ослепительно улыбается и одними губами произносит «спасибо» — вслух его все равно не расслышат, а орать незачем. Рамирес коротко кивает и протягивает Стиву последнюю энчиладу – тот совсем о них забыл. Зато смотрите-ка — теперь ему есть чем собрать со стенок остатки чили!

Стив довольно хрустит кукурузной лепешкой. Мясо действительно козье. Стив любит козий сыр и козье молоко, а мясо не так сильно, как свинину, но сейчас даже оно на вкус божественно. Он уже никуда не торопится, медленно собирая чили со стенок контейнера и откусывая совсем по чуть-чуть, растягивая удовольствие. Внутри жарит от перца, ему так тепло и хорошо, что он готов сам увнучить Рамиреса, чтобы обеспечить себя вкусной едой на миссиях. Конечно, позже ему придется допить проклятый коктейль, иначе он просто рухнет без сил. Может быть, стоит попросить кого-нибудь сделать его более вкусным? Как это пыльное мыло может быть вкусным… Даже если его перемешать с чили, это не улучшит коктейль, только чили испортит.

Стив доедает остатки и отдает контейнер Рамиресу. Тот упаковывает посуду в пакет и в рюкзак, достает влажные салфетки и начинает вытирать пальцы. Стив свои сует в рот и неторопливо  
облизывает. Стоило все-таки попросить ложку. Или достать свою. Он же взрослый человек. Но ему было так вкусно, что ложка вообще в тот момент не существовала в концепции его мира. Рамирес ловит его за запястье и со вздохом вытирает ему губы. Стив заливается краской, еще раз бормочет «спасибо» и смотрит в пол. Отступивший голод дает место стыду. Он отобрал у товарища всю еду. Ну, не всю, а просто большую часть. И тот сам отдал. И Стиву было очень вкусно. Вкуснее, чем теперь стыдно. Он отмахивается от угрызений совести. Лететь всего ничего, Рамирес от голода не умрет, у него, в отличие от Стива, есть дома бабушка. Стиву его чили было нужнее. И энчилада. C нежнейшей начинкой, таявшей во рту. Почему Стиву досталась всего одна? Надо было с самого начала попросить, когда их еще было много.

Рамирес по-дружески хлопает его по плечу и откидывается спиной на переборку. Стив задремывает, перебирая оставшиеся во рту вкусы и чуть причмокивая, не видя внимательных взглядов остальных бойцов отряда.

*

Когда Стив был маленький…

Так начинаются все правдивые, полу-правдивые и даже совсем уж лживые истории про Капитана Америку. Считается, что в те далекие времена, когда по Америке ходили динозавры и Капитан Америка — будущий Капитан Америка — из еды при наличии динозавров была только вареная капуста. Об этом знает каждый первый, кто знает про существование Капитана Америки.

Стив, между прочим, с уверенностью может сказать, что даже вареная капуста была вкуснее его протеинового коктейля. Это больной вопрос для Стива, и он озвучивает его везде где ни попадя. Даже он сам рассказывает: «Когда я был маленький, такой дрянью не питался». Он, конечно, умалчивает, что порой не питался вообще ничем, потому что время было действительно тяжелым, просто в конкретных местах конкретных разговоров важно донести до конкретных людей, что протеиновый коктейль можно было бы сделать и повкуснее.

Между прочим, и вареную капусту обижают зря. Они просто не умеют ее готовить. Стив тоже не умел. Это же не помешало ему научиться. Тушеная капуста, чтоб все знали, гораздо вкуснее вареной. А если в нее от щедрости души всыпать моркови, лука, специй, да и еще половину всех скупленных на небольшом уютном фермерском рынке овощей, да загустить хорошим томатным соусом, а потом еще на тарелке приправить сметаной и свежей травой, то выйдет, конечно, не вареная капуста, а хорошее рагу. Может быть, даже ирландское. Особенно если сначала сварить хороший кусок хорошего мяса, а потом уже в его бульоне варить капусту. Тушить. И все остальное с капустой тоже. И положить к тарелке ломоть хорошего хлеба на закваске! И так, чтобы под рукой была вся буханка, потому что с одного ломтя Стив не наестся.

Что ему стоило найти хороший вкусный хлеб на закваске! Когда его только выпустили в свет, так сказать, его быстро протащили по самым крупным магазинам, чтобы он сразу мог купить все необходимое. Супермаркеты. Гипермаркеты. Города магазинов. Ужас, если хотите знать мнение Стива. Бесконечные ряды мебели, одежды и продуктов. Это выглядело депрессивнее великой депрессии, можете поверить Стиву на слово.

Стив сам нашел маленький уютный магазинчик с одеждой, в котором не нужно брать вещи с полок руками в перчатках и со значением смотреть на непонятные значки на воротнике. Сам нашел пекарню, куда в пять утра можно прибежать за огромным караваем тыквенного хлеба, который будет съеден на половину по дороге домой. Ладно-ладно, в кафе с умопомрачительными бургерами его отвела Линда. Почему парни в отряде решили, что единственная женщина должна заняться его бургерообразованием…

Ах да, точно. Стив высказал свое фе по поводу отравы из макдака, и его засыпали адресами всех мало-мальски достойных по их мнению бургерных, а Линда взяла на себя обязанность быть его провожатым, чтобы он не привлекал к себе внимание во время этих походов. Конечно, сложно заметить Капитана Америку рядом с потрясающей красоткой в платье с таким откровенным декольте, что ни одна официантка не решалась демонстрировать Стиву свои природные богатства. На него никто не обращал внимания, а он спокойно поедал бургеры с беконом, омлетом, авокадо, без бекона, омлета и авокадо, двойные и тройные, с черными и рисовыми булочками…

Это был самый чудесный день в его жизни. Когда он ходил с Наташей, та пыталась сосватать ему каждую встречную красотку и вызнать какую-нибудь информацию, все равно о чем. Профдеформация. Линда же наслаждалась всеобщим вниманием, обронив, что обычно не позволяет себе вольностей, но рядом со Стивом чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности. Стив почуял в ее словах двойное дно, но слишком был занят двойным джеком с курицей и беконом, поэтому просто понимающе промычал. Или, согласно отчету Линды перед отрядом, простонал. Может быть, даже не расслышав ее слов, а отдавая должное еде.

Линда даже не могла с уверенностью сказать, обидело ли ее отсутствие внимания к ее природным богатствам со стороны Стива или умилило — тот был таким милым, всегда с удовольствием краснел в ответ на соленые шутки шумного Штербса, хотя и сам такое мог сказать, что хоть стой, хоть падай. И главное — от него-то такого никто не ждал, потому и эффект был куда более разрушительным. Но главную задачу Линда выполнила, пусть и провалив вспомогательную, — Стив Роджерс любил покушать. Пожрать. Так чтобы за ушами трещало. Звучало грубо, но где солдаты и где понятия деликатности и изящных манер?

Так вот. Возвращаясь к истории о том, что Стив немного недоедал вареной капусты, когда он был маленьким. Возможно, если бы в детстве у него был доступ не только к лекарствам двадцать первого века, но и к еде, он вырос бы большим и крепким самостоятельно, без помощи доктора Эрскина. Если б да кабы… Кстати о грибах.

Стив осматривает лежащее перед ним на прилавке изобилие. Если бы он в детстве жил не в Бруклине, а где-нибудь в пригороде, то у него было бы больше опыта в выборе грибов. Он трогает пальцем лоснящуюся шляпку портобелло. На кустящиеся рядом майтаке старается не смотреть, они слишком странные на его вкус. А вот шампиньоны в элитном виде ему очень нравятся. Большие, мясистые. Он видел рецепт запеченных грибов и уже купил к ним индейку в качестве начинки — в ней очень много белков, не так много, как в чертовом коктейле, но это детали. В его детстве таких грибов в продаже не было. Стив читал — их вообще до восьмидесятых годов не ели. Он не уверен, что росло в окрестностях Нью-Йорка в его детстве.

В его детстве на прилавках было пустовато. Он помнит карикатурные плакаты, которыми интересовался в силу профессионального интереса. Знаменитый пудинг с черносливом от жены Рузвельта маленький Стив счел бы немыслимой роскошью. Хотя ее же запеканку из спагетти и моркови пробовал в паре забегаловок и не оценил. В его времена еда вообще была странной. Зато с творческим подходом. Креативной, как сейчас выражаются.

Стив отходит к прилавку со свежей зеленью и погружается в собственный креатив. Розмарин хорошо идет к утке, которую он сегодня не брал, как и мята, но мяту он возьмет для шоколадного пудинга — без чернослива, конечно, сейчас проще сделать пудинг с манго, чем с черносливом. И с мятой вот. К покупкам добавляются пучок лилового базилика, пучок ярко-зеленой кинзы и хочется чего-то еще яркого и свежего… Стив добавляет рукколу и отходит к сырам, чтобы не набрать себе целый букет. Сыр, к счастью, нужен только один. Он пытается вспомнить, что про сыр рассказывал Рамлоу, угостивший его домашней пастой, но во время еды его память обычно отказывает. Он только и помнит, что соус был очень сырным и очень вкусным, и кажется, там были креветки. И сыр. Много островатого солоноватого сыра. Было вкусно.

Из всего отряда Страйка готовит сам, кажется, только Рамлоу. Стив не то чтобы у каждого был на кухне и подсмотрел, но порой он просто не может удержаться от того, чтобы заглянуть в тарелку — в контейнер — на обратном пути с операций. На базе все едят в кафетерии, и едят, разумеется, то, что там и подают, а не приносят с собой. Но когда они вылетают на затяжные операции, то либо поедают пайки, либо что-то готовят, если есть доступ к продуктам и кухне.

И лучше всего получается у Рамлоу. Роллинз тоже не плох, но он делает еду простой, тогда как командир отряда словно присыпает всё волшебной пыльцой. Стив всегда с любопытством смотрит и за товарищами по команде, и за поварами на кулинарных шоу. Повторяет сам за ними. Но так, как у Рамлоу, у него не получается. Зато есть к чему стремиться.

Вот, к примеру, к запеченным портобелло. Которые, если верить википедии, родом из Италии. Стив взял их столько, что должно хватить не только на вечер, но и на утро. Тогда, может быть, он не будет чувствовать себя на планерке голодным. Почему-то никто не приносит туда кофе и пончики. Вот у Тони всегда есть пончики. Но Тони постоянно жует, может быть, у него и пончики в каждой комнате лежат. Интересно, как они не засыхают? Может быть, ему привозят по утрам новую партию… Могли бы и в ЩИТ привозить.

Стив неторопливо идет домой, посасывая кусочек вяленой оленины. Чипсы из мяса — еще одно изобретение двадцать первого века, от которого он в восторге. Он может есть прямо на ходу, не особенно привлекая внимания — ему не хочется, чтобы на него смотрели, когда он ест. Он знает, что слишком погружается в процесс. Он же не виноват, что удовольствие ему приносит только еда. Он бы давно превратился в супер-шар, если бы не сыворотка.

Вернувшись домой и разложив продукты по столу, Стив умывается и принимается за готовку. На фоне уютно бормочет радио, и можно не думать ни о чем, кроме вкусной-превкусной сочно-мясистой плоти грибов, которые он, избавив от ножек, осторожно скоблит ножом. От лежащих на солнце трав по кухне расходится аромат свежей зелени, и Стив на долгое время забывает обо всем на свете.

*

Когда Стив был маленьким, он никогда не состоял в рядах бойскаутов, хотя, казалось бы, ему там было самое место. Однако сказывались нелегкое время, слабое здоровье Стива и необходимость как-то  
выживать без оглядки на модные веяния в воспитании молодежи. Потерял он, прямо скажем, не так уж и много, — мало кому в Бруклине могли понадобиться, к примеру, навыки выживания в дикой природе. На войне же дикая неустроенная жизнь тем более не смогла очаровать его.

От того и просыпается он, окруженный гомоном птиц и шелестом ветра, и не может никак соотнести свое положение с ощущениями. Ему довольно удобно, под головой лежит что-то мягкое, хотя сама голова и кажется чугунной. Он не помнит, бил ли его кто по ней, или Тор опять забегал с асгардской выпивкой в гости, но ощущения неприятные, а самое подозрительное — никак сывороткой не изгоняемые.

Он осторожно шевелит руками и ногами, на случай, если его кто-то похитил и с какой-то неведомой целью вывез на природу, но ни стяжек, ни наручников не обнаруживает. Тогда Стив решает приоткрыть глаз. Левый. В нем темно. Вероятно, из-за того, что левой стороной лица он лежит, уткнувшись во что-то темное. И мягкое.

Открыв правый глаз, Стив обнаруживает, что смотрит поверх чьего-то бедра в траву. В очень много травы, за которой угадываются высокие тени деревьев. Видно плохо, потому что все плывет. Кто-то, на чьем бедре он лежит левой стороной лица вниз, гладит его по голове. Стив пытается вспомнить, что писали про рай и ангелов, но потом думает, что вряд ли ангелы носят тяжелые армейские ботинки, перемазанные в грязи так, словно их владелец недавно форсировал болото.

Эта мысль тянет за собой другие. Последним, что он помнит, как раз и был переход по болоту. Кажется, они искали выход к реке, чтобы вдоль нее выйти к чистому месту, где их смог бы подобрать транспорт. Кажется, до болота они шли через лес. А до этого они через лес бежали, уворачиваясь от... пуль?.. Нет, от мелкой обжигающе-горячей шрапнели, летевшей им в спину со взрывной волной.

А взрывная волна катилась от базы, которую они «разведывали». Закладывая по дороге взрывчатку. Зачем-то. Стив закрывает глаза и перекатывает головой. Рука в волосах замирает, потом накрывает его лицо, проверяя дыхание. Стив высовывает сухой язык и щекочет узкую ладонь. Линда. Или Ленни. Только у них в отряде такие маленькие руки.

Над головой смачно матерятся, и Стив улыбается, снова открывая глаза. Линда, сморщив нос, мстительно вытирает ладонь о его плечо, но в ее глазах плещется беспокойство. Стив пытается спросить, что случилось, но язык еле ворочается в пересохшем рту. Линда подносит к его губам фляжку, и Стив благодарно набирает полный рот воды, не проглатывая, давая нёбу пропитаться.

Крошечный пузырь опознаваемой реальности расширяется, когда откуда-то с обратной от леса стороны доносится плеск, крики и гогот. Повернувшись в ту сторону, он обнаруживает ту самую реку которую они искали. А в реке — барахтающегося на мелководье Роллинза. А вокруг — ржущих бойцов Страйка в разной степени одетости. И пусть бойскаутом Стив не был, однако войны хлебнул вдосталь, и такая беспечность заставляет проснуться еще одну часть его мозга. Однако, прежде чем он успевает одернуть развеселившихся парней, раздается шелест листвы под чьими-то ногами, и в его поле зрения попадают сначала очередные ботинки, потом — колени над ними, а потом уже и лицо Рамлоу, усевшегося перед ним по-турецки. Полностью экипированного и, видимо, несущего вахту, пока остальные резвятся.

Рамлоу трогает Стива пальцем за щеку, вздыхает и спрашивает:  
— Ты когда последний раз ел, Кэп?

Стив бы честно ответил, если бы помнил. Он не может сказать с уверенностью, когда он вообще что делал в последний раз, потому что не знает, ни где находится, ни сколько времени провел в отключке, ни сколько продержался до голодного обморока.

Новое воспоминание подсказывает, что в подвалах той базы были залежи своей взрывчатки, о которой никто не знал, потому и уходить им пришлось не в расчетное время, а как можно скорее, да еще таща пилотов, пострадавших, когда первой волной тряхнуло и перевернуло их джет. Точно. Вот почему им пришлось нестись, сломя голову, под защиту деревьев, и вот почему Стиву не хватило завтрака, и не было с собой еды, что он мог подкрепиться.

Странный выверт сыворотки — Стив, сжегший уйму энергии, при отсутствии источника ее пополнения просто падал, выключаясь в одно мгновение. Казалось бы, в сытый двадцать первый век это не должно доставлять проблем, как на фронте, а вот поди ж ты.

Рамлоу продолжает трогать пальцем его щеку, мягко нажимая и отпуская, словно тесто проверяя на готовность. Стив честно говорит, что перед высадкой. Рамлоу закатывает глаза. Это было шестнадцать часов назад, говорит он. Обычно Стив вдвое больше без еды может продержаться, но не когда он бегает от взрывов по болоту, да после разламывания горящего джета на части и вытаскивания оттуда пилотов, с бесконечным матом Рамлоу на фоне.

Стив неуверенно говорит, что может пожевать коры. Или травы. К пальцу Рамлоу присоединяется палец Линды, и она спрашивает:  
— Ты вообще настоящий? Парни рыбы наловили, поджарим и накормим тебя, горе луковое.

Стив не был бойскаутом. А на войне не до ловли рыбы было. Ну может пару шалых кур они и ловили, или кроликов подстреливали. Его оголодавший мозг не способен на такую сложную концепцию, как ловля рыбы на мелководье, чем, похоже, и занимался подскользнувшийся и упавший в воду Роллинз, когда Стив пришел в себя.

Стив устало прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя разряженным телефоном, на последнем проценте пытающемся дотянуть до розетки. Линда снова начинает гладить его по голове, Рамлоу шуршит, вставая, и отходит. Парни продолжают ржать, собирая костер и готовя рыбу. Как-то. Стив слишком голоден для любопытства.

Он задремывает под плеск реки и треск разгорающегося огня, и просыпается, когда по воздуху начинает плыть манящий аромат еды. Стив ворочается, готовый доползти до костра, возле которого на прутиках нанизаны небольшие рыбехи, но кто-то плюхается рядом с ним на землю и кладет ему прямо под нос лист огромного лопуха с первой партией.

Стив не шутил, сказав Рамлоу про кору. В войну вечно голодное тело приходилось подкармливать чем ни попадя. Если бы Стив оказался в нынешней ситуации, он бы так и сделал. Он просто разбаловался в мирное время, а стоило-то всего положить в один из кармашков на поясе пригоршню сухого протеинового порошка. А в другой натолкать шоколадок. Стив раздраженно ворчит и клянется, что так и будет делать впредь. По сверкающим в глазах Рамлоу искоркам понимает, что впредь так будут делать все. Это как иметь при себе запасную обойму для пистолета. Глупо сердиться на то, что у него патроны кончились.

Первые пять или шесть рыбёшок Стив практически проглатывает, не разбирая, где хвост, а где голова, урча, как уличный кот, и не обращая внимания на то, что кроме него больше никто не ест. Когда он приканчивает всё, что ему принес Рамлоу, от костра подходит МакТаггерт с новой порцией, которую кладет сумевшему сесть Стиву на колени, ухмыляясь в усы.

Стив наконец достаточно приходит в себя, чтобы сказать спасибо, и ему, и всем остальным. Ему отзывается нестройных хор, Роллинз насаживает на палки новых рыбин, которых рядом с ним уверенно потрошит Кэсси.

Стив уже медленнее вгрызается в горячее шкворчащее и невероятно вкусное рыбье брюхо, брызжа во все стороны соком. Линда за спиной ворчит что-то про свиней, но в ее голосе слышна улыбка. Она отходит к костру. Рамлоу забирает одну рыбку со стивовых колен и аккуратно ее ест, между укусами вводя Стива в события последних часов. Пилоты немного поломаны, но жить будут, у Ленни разбит нос — влетел в дерево, сам Стив просто упал, как только они вышли с болота на сухую землю, придавив собой МакТаггерта. Он говорит это, как анекдот рассказывает. Они уже связались с базой, и джет будет ждать их ниже по реке, где для него есть место. Все живы и относительно целы.

Трещит костер. Блестит полоса реки. Поют птицы. Не слышно сирен и гомона миллионов людей. Стив думает, что было бы неплохо повторить такой пикник. Может быть, взяв гамаки. И побольше еды. Сачок для рыбы. Стив облизывает пальцы и поднимает еще одну рыбешку. На вопрос, что это, Рамлоу пожимает плечами. Может, какой-нибудь окунь. Никто из них не разбирается, точно зная, что отравиться рыбой куда сложнее, чем грибами.

Стив думает, что купит справочник. И плед. Тот, что видел на витрине небольшого магазина с мексиканскими товарами — дико пестрый и невероятно полосатый. Наверняка большой и теплый. И попросит у Наташи рецепт тех пирожков с рыбой, которыми она его угощала. Они наверняка всем понравятся. Стив сидит с торчащим изо рта хвостом, держа наготове следующую рыбину обеими ладонями, и наслаждается природой, на которую у него никогда не было времени. Роллинз у костра почему-то жалуется на то, что им не разрешают брать на задания телефоны. Наверное, скучает по жене.

О маленькой шпионской камере Штербса Стив не знает, от того и не ожидает появившегося через неделю на стене тренерской большого плаката с собой на переднем плане и призывом: «Ешь как Капитан Америка, будь как Капитан Америка!». На его лице на плакате такое блаженство, что Стиву даже становится завидно самому себе на мгновение. Логичнее было бы разместить агитку в столовой, но Стив стесняется. Страйк-то это все вживую наблюдал, перед ними не стыдно. О том, что ревнивые засранцы никому его таким показывать не желают, Стив тоже не знает.

*

Стоит не забывать, что технически Стив младше почти всех в отряде. Самое забавное, что забывает об этом обычно он сам. Его детство кончилось так давно, юность пришлась на такое тяжелое время, а пора взросления пришла настолько раньше, чем у нынешних людей, что в свои неполные тридцать он иногда чувствует себя стариком. Плюс груз титула Капитана Америки добавляет добрую сотню лет на его плечи.

Целый Капитан Америка — не просто боец одного из отрядов Страйка. Поэтому вводную на операции Стив всегда получает от Ника Фьюри. Тот — целый директор Щита, но Стива больше всего интересует не это. Его интересует, как Фьюри справляется с бесконечным враньем, двуличием и шпионажем.  
Прямолинейному Стиву сложно с ним общаться. Поэтому он обычно забирает папку с данными о предстоящей операции и уходит.

У Фьюри в кабинете пахнет съестным. Стив стоит перед огромным столом, художественно заваленным бумагами, и думает — есть ли среди них хоть одна настоящая, с реальной информацией? Ведь в век высоких технологий держать на столе бумаги имеет смысл только в качестве приманки для шпионов-любителей, надеющихся подсмотреть правительственные секреты в записной книжке директора ЩИТа. Стив рассеяно пробегает взглядом по россыпи букв, выхватывая арабскую вязь и кириллицу, но даже не пытаясь вчитаться. Его больше интересует запах.

Приглушенный сигаретным дымом запах сэндвича с копченой курицей. Стив не уверен, можно ли курить в помещении, — везде висят предупреждающие знаки. Пытался ли Ник спрятать за сигаретным дымом запах сэндвича или наоборот, прятал едой сигареты? Чрезвычайно интересный вопрос. Стив кивает во всех положенных местах, параллельно прислушиваясь к желудку. Тот всегда живет на отдельной мозговой волне, распоряжаясь жизнью Стива по своему усмотрению. Стив не так давно позавтракал, выпив порцию протеинового коктейля, зная, что его ждет операция, но густой запах копченостей заставляет желудок предвкушающе сжиматься. Стив в очередной раз кивает, забирает наконец документы и сбегает — к взлетной площадке, где его ждет отряд.

Операция в плане исполнения выглядит не сложной, но энергетически затратной, потому что им предстоит долгий переход через горный хребет, чтобы попасть в крохотную долину, где по данным разведки располагается база каких-то местечковых химиков-террористов. Наташи с ними нет, так что можно не опасаться в наличии у задания двойного дна. Дойти, осмотреться, убедиться в правильности данных и обезвредить всех найденных. Потом вызвать джет и уже большой компанией разбираться, что там да как.

Во время короткого привала возле родника Рамлоу окликивает его, спрашивая, не забыл ли он поесть. Стив морщит нос. Он больше ни разу не хлопался в голодный обморок (в войну такое пару раз случалось, когда он на адреналине разносил базу Гидры, а на обратную дорогу ему не хватало топлива), но о том, что за его питанием надо следить особенно тщательно знают все. И Рамлоу взял на себя обязанность как по часам спрашивать у Стива, не забыл ли он поесть. А может и по часам. Что ему стоило добавить в расписание будильника строку «Покормить Капитана Америку».

Стив со вздохом достает бутылку коктейля. Это современные бутылки, после опорожнения их можно сложить, чтобы они занимали меньше места в рюкзаке. Это удобно. Почему-то их содержимое не такое современное. Стив как-то провел эксперимент, разлив коктейль по маленьким стаканчикам, явно предназначенным не для этого. Он капал в коктейль кетчуп, песто, чили, сыпал соль и сахар, поливал шоколадным топингом, смешивал с ванилью и медом. Стив был очень креативен в тот день. Но придать протеиновому месиву приемлемый вкус ему не удалось.

Закрыв глаза, он присасывается к бутылке в надежде переместить ее содержимое в себя как можно быстрее, чтобы не осталось времени на отвращение. Залив бутылку водой из родника, он как следует трясет ее и выпивает. Наливает снова полную — очень уж вкусная вода.

Справа от него шуршит промасленой бумагой Кэсси. Стив заинтересованно принюхивается. Нести с собой что-то кроме пайков немного неразумно, но это никогда никого не останавливает. Пахнет карамелизированным луком, густо и маняще, совсем не так, как в далеком прошлом, когда на улице его часто сшибал запах лука, жарящегося в арахисовом масле.

Нет, это запах большой сочной луковицы, замаринованной в бальзамическом уксусе, которую готовили с явным знанием дела. Стив только что выпил коктейль и уверен, что желудок не начнет требовательно урчать. Прикрыв глаза и натянув на лицо выражение полного довольства жизнью, Стив начинает рассказывать про далекое детство, которое сам-то почти не помнит, затерев тяжелые воспоминания новыми, яркими и сытными. Но ради спринг-роллов с уймой овощей и тигровыми креветками готов надавить на слезу. Хотя бы ради одного спринг-ролла.

Стив с улыбкой в голосе рассказывает о Бюро домашней экономики и их диких рецептах, которые должны были помочь людям выжить. Их карательная кулинария как раз включала изысканное блюдо — луковицы, фаршированные арахисовым маслом и томленные в сковороде. Стив описывает, как эта кошмарная каша выглядела и пахла, и парни смеются над его смачными сравнениями и прорезавшимся акцентом. Стив не видит, как они многозначительно переглядываются. Стив не знает, что спринг-роллы Кэсси приготовил специально для него, потому что ему выпало дежурство по графику кормления Капитана Америки на задании.

Стив, видите ли, не помнит о своем настоящем возрасте, но его окружают наблюдательные люди, не совсем шпионы, но тоже рядом где-то с ними трущиеся. И его детское, наивное где-то лукавство их умиляет настолько, что не только у Рамлоу в расписание будильника внесено «Покормить Капитана Америку», но и еще внутри на дверце шкафчика Линды в раздевалке висит график дежурств по кухне, позиции в котором разыгрывались в жесточайшей борьбе. Сама Линда милостиво согласилась, что после целого дня со Стивом и бургерами она заступит на дежурство последней.

Оттого и лежит сейчас между Стивом и Кэсси большой контейнер со сказочно красивыми роллами, выглядящими как экзотические цветы, цветущие спинками креветок, лемонграссом и звездочками, заботливо вырезанными из тончайших ломтиков дайкона. Пара баночек вдоль бортика определенно наполнена соусами, и у Стива рот наполняется слюной от предвкушения. Он пытается не смотреть, гадая, что в них — его обожаемый чили, или более классический соевый, или какая-то экзотическая смесь с вьетнамскими специями…

Стив готов вслух признаться, что протеиновый коктейль больше не работает, и он прям сейчас умрет, если ему не дадут одну, нет, две пышных палочки еды в прозрачной рисовой бумаге. Он сдерживается изо всех сил, старательно не глядя, как Кэсси достает один ролл, открывает соус — Стив не принюхивается, вовсе нет! — обмакивает ролл в соус, пахнущий креветочной пастой, и неторопливо откусывает, глядя при этом куда-то на горы и зелень.

Стив тоже переводит взгляд на горы и зелень, соглашаясь, что они выглядят вполне себе ничего. Горно и зелено. Они бы выглядели гораздо лучше, если он тоже на них смотрел, жуя ролл с креветочной пастой. Стив не замечает, что дуется. Он слышит прокатившуюся по стоянке волну тихих вздохов, но, переведя взгляд на товарищей, не находит объяснения этому. Кэсси доедает ролл, трет нос и огорченно бурчит себе под нос, что все пропадет, пока они дойдут, а он уже наелся. Стив с затаенной надеждой поворачивается к сундуку сокровищ, стараясь выглядеть как искренне желающий помочь человек, а не умирающий от голода котенок. Он не уверен, что за выражение в результате появляется у него на лице, относя смешок где-то на фоне к очередной дурацкой шутке, которыми парни разряжают обстановку на привалах.

Все, что имеет значение здесь и сейчас, — это открытое лицо Кэсси, спрашивающего:  
— Эй, Кэп, спасешь?

И да, над этим вопросом фыркает сам Стив, потому что это его работа — спасать, а уж спасти такую роскошь сам бог велел. Он честно предлагает роллы остальным, стараясь передать взглядом, что не простит попытку отнять у него сокровище, и все благоразумно отказываются, и он не думает о причине, потому что сам отказаться не в силах — как можно отказаться от нежнейшей, вкуснейшей текстуры креветок, курицы, овощей, риса, рыбы, вермишели — Кэсси, наверное, целый день убил на готовку, раскладывая продукты так, чтобы они формировали на спинках роллов картины, достойные пера Ван Гога; или кто-то это готовил для него, и Стиву за того человека немного обидно — так стараться, чтобы еда досталась чужаку…

Но он откусывает половину ролла, макнув его в рыбный соус с базиликом и закрывает глаза от блаженства. Рот наполняет божественный вкус и на несколько минут Стив забывает обо всем — о муках совести, о предстоящей операции, о двуличии начальства, о несовершенстве нью-йоркской подземки — его голову вечно одолевают какие-то странные мысли о судьбах мира, но только не тогда, когда он добирается до вкусной еды.

Его губы пламенеют от острой еды, и он облизывается, собирая языком с них соус, и откусывает от очередного ролла, и старается не стонать от восторга, признаваясь самому себе, что вот так сидеть — в горах, без надежных стен и видеокамер, в условной безопасности дикой природы, ни о чем не думая и наслаждаясь безмятежностью — это и есть счастье. Ему бы, наверное, сейчас еще было здорово привалиться к чему-нибудь плечом, к дереву или даже другому плечу, и было бы совсем замечательно.

Стив ест, не замечая, какими умиленными взглядами смотрят на него остальные, радующиеся и вступившему в действие плану по приручению их сильного и независимого, и тому, какой Стив рядом с ними живой и не каменный, раскрепощенный и магнетически-красивый, красотой не статуи, а беззаботной молодости.

Счастье хорошо тем, что оно отмерено малыми дозами, чтобы не утонуть в эйфории. Роллы кончаются, и Стив, поблагодарив, возвращает контейнер Кэсси. Его плечи распрямляются, а взгляд сияет не от фантомного патриотизма, а от переполняющего его удовольствия. После таких роллов можно и на базу Гидры напасть в одиночку по старой памяти, не то что на какую-то лабораторию или фабрику или куда они там идут.

*

Шли они, как оказалось, в очень крохотную, очень серую и туманную долину. Может быть, серой и туманной она была, потому что всё серо и туманно в четыре часа утра. А может быть, виноваты были экспериментальные установки, выделявшие с паром частички всяких любопытных сумасшедшим ученым веществ, которые под видом тумана потом коварно расползались по обозначенной долине. И хорошо, что не дальше.

Низенькие одноэтажные здания, больше похожие на длинные, вытянувшиеся поперек долины амбары, с массивными двойными дверями и совсем без окон, даже не были  
огорожены забором. Ни с колючей проволокой, ни просто плетнем от местной живности. Стив через респиратор ничего странного в воздухе не почувствовал, но, наверное, этой дряни хватало, чтобы прогонять все живое и разумное. Дорог — больших, машинных — тоже не было, только какие-то условные тропки, протоптанные между зданиями. Судя по всему, все грузы сюда доставлялись воздухом, а затем просто растаскивались на тележках. Или модных складских карах. Стив как-то залип, глядя на ютубе, как крошечные погрузчики расставляли на бесконечных полках огромные коробки. Это было познавательно.

Так вот. Разделив отряд и окружив базу, дождавшись сигнала, что связь отрублена, а часовых нет, Страйк в малом составе отряда Альфа совершил незаконное проникновение на несуществующую по всем документам исследовательскую лабораторию на территории иностранного государства и причинил небольшой погром. Большой погром устраивать было опасно, так как никто не знал, что за разработки на этой затерянной в горах неназываемой страны базе велись.

Проблема плохой разведки всегда в том, что все шишки сыпятся не на тех, кто эти данные передает боевому отряду, а на тех, кто в этом отряде работает. Проблема нынешнего утра, все еще туманного, но уже начавшего светлеть восходящим солнцем, в том, что им не сказали точное количество присутствующих на базе людей. Оттого и Стив не сидит на влажной от росы сочной траве, а мнет ее тяжелыми ботинками, проваливаясь под весом висящего поперек его плеч МакТаггерта.

Какой-то неучтенный ученый, или кем они там себя считали, не оценивший нежности и аккуратности причиненного погрома, хлопнул об пол огромную склянку и через пару секунд хлопнулся рядом с ней, корчась в судорогах. И, поскольку это была не высокотехнологичная лаборатория с кучей шлюзов и автоматически запирающихся дверей, белесые клочья тумана начали расползаться по огромному помещению ангара безо всяких препятствий и без единого шанса как-то все это остановить.

Стив, оценив артистичность умершего ученого, схватил за шкирку сопровождавших его МакТаггерта и Штербса, рявкнул в передатчик «Уходим!!!» и рванул к выходу. К счастью, конкретно в этом ангаре остальных не было. К счастью, прочие ученые уже были бережно упакованы и подготовлены к эвакуации. К несчастью, именно МакТаггерт в темноте вошел в стену и разбил свой респиратор, и если Штербс активно помогал Стиву его спасать, споро перебирая ногами, то МакТаггерт самым неподобающим образом начал крениться на бок, и Стиву пришлось закинуть его себе на закорки, понадеявшись, что приличное расстояние от источника газа спасет парню жизнь — хрипеть подобно идейному ученому тот вроде не пытался.

С одной стороны, Стив мог бы нацепить на МакТаггерта свой респиратор. Он, как суперсолдат, был более устойчивым ко всякой отраве. С другой, тот уже свалился, а если за ним свалится и сам Стив, то вытаскивать их обоих будет гораздо сложнее. Поэтому Стив бежит вслед за Штербсом к взлетной площадке на другом краю базы, куда уже успели стащить трофеи и вызвать джет.

Стоит сказать, что проклятая долина в свете поднявшегося солнца продолжает оставаться загадочной и туманной. Стив смотрит на нее в кругляш иллюминатора. МакТаггерт, уложенный на пол в стороне от попиханных на пол грузового отсека ученых, начинает издавать во сне звуки, и Стив смотрит на него со сжимающимся сердцем. Никто из них не стал снимать респираторы и подниматься в кабину пилотов. Правда, никто и не стал надевать запасные респираторы на ученых. Злорадство — вполне естественная человеческая черта. Может быть, стоило, конечно, хотя бы снять с них кляпы, но возиться никому не хочется. Сказывается усталость и адреналиновый всплеск под конец вполне тихого задания.

Уже потом, много часов спустя, долетев до базы под Вашингтоном и передав МакТаггерта медикам, оборудование — на дезинфекцию, а ученых — на допросы, они узнают, что газ в разбитой склянке был снотворным, не самым простым, но довольно безобидным. А погибший ученый был эпилептиком, словившим с перепугу приступ. Может, тот и не погиб вовсе, а, проспавшись, вернулся творить зло, решив, что ему привиделся целый Капитан Америка. Стиву бы стало стыдно, если бы он был трезв рассудком и полон желудком, но из-за неучтенной пробежки и пяти часов лету в респираторе он чувствует некоторую степень бешенства, требующую немедленного выплеска энергии, которой у него нет. Это ужасно обидное состояние.

Хотя бы задание выполнено, и даже быстрее назначенного срока.

*

За героическое спасение своего бренного тела МакТаггерт ведет Стива в паб. Точнее не так — они идут в паб всем отрядом, но вся еда Стива — на МакТаггерте. Тот бы с удовольствием подхватил традицию подкармливать Капитана Америку всевозможными деликатесами, но от ирландских предков ему достались только густые усы, и ни единого навыка готовить. Вообще, МакТаггерт уверен, что настоящий ирландец должен уметь пить, а для готовки есть другие.

Вон Роллинз, к примеру, — сам едва может что-то изобразить, а туда же — на каждое свое дежурство притаскивает для Стива по ведерку то сочного рагу, то чили, то какое-то вообще незнакомое что-то, что готовит его жена. Правильно, у Мелинды трое мальчишек и муж-гора, ей приготовить на ведро больше, так, наверное, и вовсе незаметно, вот Роллинз и радуется.

А МакТаггерт привык полагаться на пайки и бессчетное множество забегаловок вокруг. Зачем стараться, если профессионал приготовит для него гораздо вкуснее, да и выйдет это дешевле? В пабе «Под старым дубом», к примеру, готовят умопомрачительные крылышки на грилле. Взять пинту густого темного пива, порцию или две крылышек тех — и замечательно, и прекрасно. Конечно, Кэп порцией не наестся, метаболизм у парня такой, что вяленое мясо, выписываемое Рамлоу в снабжении на весь отряд, весь отряд по карманам и таскает, чтобы в случае чего успеть накормить ценную, но капризную в уходе боевую единицу.

Нет, никто не жалуется, им до появления Стива работалось, конечно, поспокойнее, но и скучно было, чего скрывать. Тренировки, задания, редкие вечера дома да еще более редкие — в барах. У кого семьи есть, там полегче, а остальные как стрекозы в янтаре позастывшие. А тут вдруг такое, такой… Они так и не решили, кто для них Стив — вроде икона нации, вроде начальство, вроде мужик, войной трепаный да с детством давно распрощавшийся, а подпусти к нему ту же Романову, да с разговорами об очередной «приличной» девушке, так у Стива лицо как у обиженного ребенка делается. Сами они так и не поняли, может, Стив и вовсе не по девочкам, следить за ним не следили, глупости это, может, тот каждый вечер в одиночестве по барам шляется, с маскировочной сеткой на лице, да в каждом уголке тискает всех, кто попадается в горячие крепкие руки, и не важно, какого пола, а вот настойчивые попытки сватовства не любит, хотя Романову и не осаживает, нравится она ему чем-то.

Или вот с едой той же — понятно, что при таком организме кушать ему надо много. Понятно, что он много кушать просто устанет, потому и давится бурдой этой — они все ее пробовали, раз, ну два такое проглотишь от большой надобности, и все. И паек уже ресторанным блюдом покажется. Потому и завели они себе привычку держать везде сытную еду, как лакомства для кота, ей-богу. Только кот их слегка так под бегемотика тянет, и глазищами своими точь-в-точь смотрит, если что-то вкусненькое учует.

Если за личной жизнью Стива они не следили, то вот дальность его нюха проверили. Припрятанные в контейнер под плотной крышкой мясные тефтели в хитрой подливке тот унюхал даже под горой спортивных вещей в сумке Штербса почти за десять метров. В раздевалке, полной пропотевших на тренировке мужиков. Сумку приходилось осторожно двигать в его направлении под скамейками, чтобы замерить расстояние, при котором Стив поднял голову и затрепетал ноздрями. Командир от умиления велел отдать ему контейнер прямо на месте, честно рассказав о сути эксперимента. Правда, реакции они не дождались — Стив слишком увлекся тефтелями и пояснения не слушал.

Эту особенность они тоже проверяли, и убедились, что в случае острой необходимости тот еду стойко игнорировал, когда разговор был важный и требовавший все его внимание; зверел и каменел лицом, но ничем себя не выдавал. Эту информацию они все восприняли с огромным облегчением — не хотелось, чтобы кто-то похитил Капитана Америку, поманив удачно запеченной дорадой.

К дубовому столу подходит официантка, покачивая бедрами и грудями — знойная Элла — одна из достопримечательностей паба, но все внимание Стива под тихие смешки парней сосредотачивается на сопровождающем ее дюжем поваре, несущем блюдо с заказанными мясными деликатесами, кругом лежащими вокруг щедрой горы квашеной капусты. Элла ставит на стол огромный кувшин пива, наклоняясь и демонстрируя природные богатства всем желающим. МакТаггерт с удовольствием облизывает взглядом тяжелую грудь, кокетливо прикрытую кружевами на глубоком вырезе. Туда с одобрением смотрит даже глубоко женатый Роллинз. Стив же, из вежливости заглянув в вырез, и так же вежливо заалев скулами — насквозь фальшиво, это они уже успели выучить — с нетерпением глядит на мясо. Или на капусту. Парень на самом деле всеяден, но, святые угодники, как же приятно на него смотреть, когда он ест что-то вкусное!

Переложив себе на тарелку щипцами горку капусты, Стив укладывает поверх нее сочащиеся соком, исходящие паром ребрышки, блестящие глазированными боками и замирает, предвкушающе жмурясь. Готовят здесь отменно, МакТаггерт сюда лет пятнадцать как ходит, и ту же Эллу помнит соплячкой, носившейся за матерью, такой же пышнотелой и щедрой на обещания. Стив толк в еде понимает, потому он его сюда и повел, выражая всю глубину своей признательности в рульках, ножках, крылышках и бедрышках.

А самое интересное ведь, МакТаггерт душу заложить готов, что раньше еда не казалась такой… Особенной. Ну, вкусно, так мясо всегда вкусно, его сложно испортить, ну, это если не он его готовить берется, а вот поди ж ты — глотнешь пива и сидишь  
смотришь, как Стив обхватывает блестящими от жира губами глянцевое от соуса ребрышко, как втягивает в рот нежнейшее, моментально отходящее от кости мясо, как жмурится, облизываясь после — и тебе самому ну до того вкусно становится, что просто словами не передать. А ты еще и откусить-то ничего не успел, только и знаешь, что глазеть, да куски посочнее не себе на тарелку, а Стиву подкладывать, чтобы он за губами еще и пальцы облизывал, и сладко причмокивал, и терся плечами о рядом сидящих, что твой кот, до сметаны дорвавшийся, почти пьяный от сытости.

МакТаггерт бы застеснялся, да и чувствовал еще какую-то нутряную неловкость поначалу, а со временем пообвык, да и негоже от коллектива отрываться. Вон, сидят, вроде и болтают о чем-то, а все нет-нет, да и зависнут, на Стива глядя. Кэсси с Ленни знай все капусту наворачивают, так что за ушами трещит, — один мяса не ест вообще, второй просто по привычке. Штербс пару крылышек к себе перетянул, а Рамлоу с Роллинзом даже вид делать не пытаются, что за едой пришли. Оба с пивными усами сидят бок о бок, подперев кулаками бороды, и улыбаются, на Капитана глядя.

Хорошее место выбрано. Годное. Элла несет еще кувшин пива. Стив тихо, довольно вздыхает, почти стонет, и в висящем в пабе гуле это и не слышно почти, а все равно что-то в груди у каждого ёкает, словно теплее становится, радостнее. Гремят наполняемые по новой кружки, Стив открывает затуманенные глаза и в этот раз краснеет уже по-настоящему, едва заалев кончиками ушей, и жалко, что нельзя его такого сфотографировать. А зато и никто чужой не увидит, какой он с теми, кому доверяет.

*

Александра Пирса Стив не любит. Тот не выглядит таким доступным, если можно так выразиться, как Фьюри. Таким приземленным. От него не пахнет едой. Только дорогим алкоголем. Стив не имеет ничего против алкоголя, но вот солидный градус претенциозности его несколько раздражает.

С Пирсом он пересекается раз в десять реже, чем с Фьюри, на вечеринках — раутах, спасибо, Тони, я помню, — высшего эшелона власти, куда Стиву приходится надевать парадную форму, и где от него ждут фонтана красноречия на политические темы, которые ему интересны как выращивание кукурузы на обратной стороне луны.

Иногда, очень вот прям редко, после солидной порции канапе с грибами — в них наверное все дело — Стив смотрит на Пирса и думает, мог ли так выглядеть его отец? Светловолосый, с бледно-голубыми глазами, выцветшими, наверное с возрастом… Вряд ли его отцу довелось бы дожить до такой самоуверенности, вальяжности в движениях, сытости. Чувство собственного превосходства у Пирса определенно преобладает над всеми остальными, хотя, учитывая его должность, этому и удивляться не следует.

Куда чаще Стив улыбается подобно пластмассовой кукле, слушая что-то про котировки нефти, про какие-то акции и инвестиции, и от скуки пересчитывает полоски на дорогих пиджаках гостей. На вечеринках у Тони пиджаки никто не носит. По крайней мере, на тех, куда тот зовет Стива. А вот еда почти одинаковая, безумно дорогая, крошечная, зато ее много, и не надо каждый раз искать, куда поставить полупустую тарелку, если подходит очередной поклонник Капитана Америки, который не переживет, если Стив спокойно съест десятую профитролину с креветочным кремом.

Это Рамлоу во всем виноват. Раньше Стив ел на раутах только мясные башенки и тефтели, в которые вставляются пластиковые шпажки, чтобы гости не пачкали рук. А Рамлоу однажды принес на базу целую корзину всяких вкусностей из заварного теста. Сказал, что ему было скучно на выходных, и он экспериментировал. Эклеры с паштетом из индейки с солеными огурчиками Стиву понравились больше всего, хотя он честно отдал должное кулинарному таланту командира и попробовал вообще все. И круглое, и вытянутое, и спиралькой свернутое, и в духовке выпеченное, и во фритюре обжаренное, и каждое с новой начинкой.

Если бы не видел, что все вокруг стояли и жевали — со стыда бы сгорел, а так они все толпились тесным кругом, и Рамлоу отмахивался каждый раз, когда у него спрашивали, что за розовая субстанция в очередной штуковине им попалась, и Стив не думал о том, что просыпал смешанный с корицей сахар на белую футболку, и что у Линды на щеке размазана бобовая паста, а Ленни придирчиво обнюхивает каждый творчески приготовленный эклер, желая удостовериться, что в выбранном им нет мяса. И рыбы. И даже яиц. Стив с удовольствием ему помогал в поиске вегетарианских, откусывая от каждой протянутой пышечки, качая головой и съедая ее целиком, потому что Рамлоу почти все готовил с мясом, рыбой или яйцами.

Потому теперь и на светском рауте, посвященном очередной годовщине какой-то корпорации с военными контрактами, Стив не сверкает улыбкой у подиума с фотографами и журналистами, а бережно и неторопливо отправляет в рот кругляши из заварного теста, начиненные однообразно, но вкусно, не столько от большой любви к ним, сколько ради воспоминания, придающего простой довольно еде волшебный привкус пережитого счастья.

Пирс находит его через полчаса, словно специально дав время отдохнуть от общения и наесться. Не хорошо, конечно, если он знает о маленькой слабости Стива, но и плохого не много — на одной стороне все-таки работают. Пирс представляет его какому-то «господину фон Штрукеру», который то ли глава отдела исследований этой самой корпорации, чью годовщину они отмечают, то ли еще кто-то важный и непонятный, так обтекаемо и многословно они с Пирсом общаются, что Стива от их маслянистых слов и интонаций подташнивать начинает.

Фон Штрукер рассказывает о разработках всей корпорации, как будто это его личные изобретения. Сыпет непонятными терминами. Часто упоминает, что многое основано на выдержках из документов, полученных после войны от ученых, нашедших в США убежище. Говорит о важности своей работы с тем же налетом превосходства, с каким здесь, похоже, себя воспринимает каждый первый. Стив понимает, насколько мало заносчивости в Тони Старке, раньше это было не так очевидно.

Фон Штрукер пытается вывести Стива на истории о разработках Гидры, и Стиву хочется послать его к Фьюри, с его чертовой «Фазой-2», чтобы они между собой пообщались про тессеракт и основанное на его энергии оружие. Ему становится так противно, что замечает даже Пирс, каким-то непонятным жестом обрывая фон Штрукера на середине предложения. Стив злится. Он говорит Пирсу, что не для того умер в сорок пятом, чтобы люди пытались использовать его, разрабатывая новое оружие. Пирс смотрит внимательно, цепко, ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу и обещает, что никто не будет Стива использовать против его воли. Звучит зловеще, и Стив даже не возвращается к столу, только окидывает взглядом зал, тонущий в сверкающей роскоши.

Пирса он все-таки не любит, пусть тот и спас его от фон Штрукера, но он же его и привел. Стив находит выход в коридор для обслуживающего персонала и уходит, не попадаясь на глаза многочисленной толпе, дежурящей на входе.

*

С раута Стив возвращается на базу — он не хранит дома парадную форму, слишком много возни, проще держать ее в кабинете, на случай, если очередной раут случится на одном из верхних этажей. Ему надо переодеться. Но сначала он заходит в душ, смыть с себя облако дорогих духов, сигар и какой-то фантомной гнили. Он знает, что конец войны вовсе не знаменовал приход добра и счастья на землю, но вот так, лицо в лицо столкнуться с человеком, копавшимся в фашистском наследии, искавшем в нем свидетеля технологий Гидры, работавшем с людьми, которые искренне верили в бред, обернувшийся диким количеством смертей и разрушений…

Стив передергивается. Он знает, что Пирс работает бок о бок с Фьюри, что они давние — если не приятели, то союзники; наверное, можно их так обозначить — однако фон Штрукер, в одиночку или со всей компанией, кажется ему слишком подозрительным. Пирс может видеть в нем выгодного партнера, как любой политик, но Стив видит в нем угрозу. Он жалеет, что сейчас не может, как в годы войны, взять отряд верных солдат и ворваться в лабораторию, ведущую противные любому человеческому разуму разработки оружия, да взорвать ее со всем содержимым, чтобы никто больше в этом «наследии» ничего не выкопал.

Вымывшись, Стив выходит из душа и идет к своему шкафчику. Время позднее, на базе полуночников вроде него мало, и он привык ступать по слепым зонам камер уже на полном автомате — спасибо Наташе за науку. От того и шагает в одних штанах в сторону балкона для курящих. Затянувшись, опирается на перила и с тоской смотрит на черные кубики задний. Хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Руководствуясь здравым смыслом, поговорить надо с Тони — он лучше разбирается в всех этих изобретательских оружейных вопросах — и с Фьюри — он лучше Стива разбирается в мотивах Пирса. И с Наташей, вдруг она что-то знает о корпорации фон Штрукера, чем согласится поделиться.

Но хочется поговорить не с ними. И не об этом. Хочется поговорить о гложущей его порой тоске, или даже помолчать, но так, чтобы прижавшись к чьему-то плечу. Чтобы можно было прийти после светского раута, тяжко вздохнуть, и чтобы в ответ обняли, и покормили, и рассказали что-нибудь совершенно не имеющее отношения к проклятой международной политике. Про еду какую-нибудь. Про собаку в парке. Про новый сериал на кабельном. А Стив бы в ответ рассказал, какие скучные профитроли подавали на этом рауте, и как ему не хватало там кого-то, с кем можно было бы высмеивать килограммы бриллиантов на так называемых первых леди. Всем этим леди до Пегги как до Юпитера.

Стив выбрасывает окурок и ведет плечами, прислушиваясь к себе. Ехать домой совершенно не хочется, даже ради свежего хлеба на завтрак. Он идет к себе в кабинет, достает из шкафа плед и устраивается на диване, обещая решить все проблемы утром, прямо под свежий кофе и отсутствующие пончики.

*

Конечно, никто так и не завел привычку обеспечивать утренние совещания в ЩИТе пончиками. Стив давится кофе из автомата, думая о том, как удивителен все-таки мир — ему удалось найти что-то более отвратное, чем протеиновый  
коктейль. Хилл говорит ему, что передаст Фьюри просьбу о встрече, а Стив смотрит на ее блеклую внешность в строгой униформе и пытается представить, как бы она смотрелась на месте Линды в том откровенном платье. Даже его воображение пасует.

Он идет в тренировочный зал, все так же придавленный грузом меланхолии, — и от неприятной встречи накануне, и от отсутствия в его жизни прекрасного. Пончиков, к примеру. Стаканчик из-под кофе отправляется в урну, а Стив шагает к лифтам, коротко кивая знакомым лицам. Он не может определиться, хорошо это или плохо, что и сегодня для них нет заданий в поле — они сидят на базе уже вторую неделю, и с одной стороны, это значит, что в мире немного спокойнее, раз им не надо бежать и кого-то усмирять, а с другой, ему некуда девать свивающуюся в животе энергию, не на что отвлечься от кружащих в голове мыслей.

Зайдя в зал, Стив отвечает на нестройный хор приветствий и поворачивает к раздевалкам, но тут его ноздрей касается деликатный, едва уловимый запах. Стив не сразу реагирует на него, погруженный в себя, и проходит еще несколько шагов, когда наконец сигнал от желудка пробивается в его мозг.

Пахнет едой. Пахнет вкусной едой. Пахнет едой, которая может развеять тучи над его головой. Стив пытается воззвать желудок к порядку — кто-то пришел с завтрака, или просто шел мимо, что жуя, и Стиву кроме запаха вовсе ничего и не достанется, и он почти убеждает себя в этом, но тут от дверей тренерской, выполняющей роль кабинета командиров отряда, его окликают по имени, и он поворачивается на зов, как подсолнух к солнцу, и ему машет Рамлоу, у которого изо рта торчит что-то желтое и хрустящее и не дающее нормально говорить, но тот все равно произносит, что ему надо обсудить со Стивом расписание тренировок на следующий месяц, сыпя крошками на черную футболку, и Стив не может оторвать взгляда от ткани, плотно обтягивающей крепкий торс, на которой золотистой россыпью посверкивает свидетельство бесконечного бытового свинячества его любимого командира его любимого отряда.

Стив знает, что ему достанется эта желтая штука, хотя бы как в награду за скучнейший разбор графика тренировок, который дотошный Рамлоу заставит его перепроверить не единожды. В прошлом месяце Рамлоу ездил домой, в Италию, и график Стив заполнял на пару с Роллинзом, и влетело им за вольности в оформлении от вернувшегося Рамлоу, как будто они без него Родину продали, не понятно чью и кому, но в тот раз вину заглаживать пришлось Стиву. Им всем здорово повезло, что путь к их сердцам одинаков и неизменен, и Стив за ошибку заплатил баклажановыми лодочками. Проверенных портобелло на тот момент у Стива не оказалось, и он импровизировал. Кулинарные вольности Рамлоу оценил больше, чем халатность в заполнении бумаг.

Рамлоу заходит в тренерскую спиной, продолжая жевать, и машет Стиву сначала на дверь — закрыть, потом на кресло — сесть, и наконец на высокую круглую коробку с теми самыми желтыми штуками — угощаться. Стив также молча выполняет все указания. Рамлоу падает за свой компьютер, но не спешит открывать на нем форму-простыню, глядя в потолок и задумчиво жуя, и Стив берет пахнущее тыквой лакомство. Повертев его, он откусывает половину, пытаясь понять, что ему это напоминает. Помимо тыквы, разумеется.

Рамлоу поворачивается к нему, машет руками, мычит и заставляет себя наконец проглотить. Тянется к огромной кружке кофе, делает солидный глоток и выдыхает. Потом переставляет к Стиву стоящий рядом с ним контейнер с каким-то месивом и торчащей из него ложкой. Хмыкнув, говорит:  
— Начал почти правильно — теперь соус внутрь плюхни.

Стив смотрит на оставшуюся в его руке половину штуки и понимает, что та внутри пустая. Как конвертик из теста. Во рту сладковато от тыквы. Он зачерпывает из контейнера густой соус, на глаз определяет в нем помидоры и какую-то траву, укладывает все это в конвертик и отправляет целиком в рот. По языку растекается острота перца, свежесть трав, определенно кинзы и, может быть, базилика. Он прикрывает глаза и тщательно жует.

Он решает, что это вкусно достаточно, чтобы спросить название. Рамлоу издает звук, похожий на истеричное хихиканье, и выговаривает почти по слогам:  
— Сопайпийяс. И соус пебре.

Стив моргает.  
— А до соуса… это что было?

Рамлоу ухмыляется.  
— Сопайпийяс! Это, если совсем приблизительно, такие чилийские пончики. Ничем на пончики не похожи, разве что жарятся одинаково.

Стив кивает. Ему сразу показалось, что тесто обжаривали во фритюре. Это не те пончики, что продают в коробках с тонной глазури, а самые простые, какие он помнил еще из старых времен. Конечно, тыквенный вкус немного сбивает с толку, но вполне похоже. Он берет еще один, надкусывает по краю и кладет в получившийся конвертик ложку соуса. Рамлоу повторяет его действия, и они вдвоем хрустят тестом, чавкают соусом и обсыпаются крошками. Это самое прекрасное занятие, какое может найти двух солдат в мирное время, считает Стив. Он хочет рецепт. У него есть фритюрница. Ему только надо, чтобы Рамлоу записал ему название на бумажку. Потому что сам он может только потренироваться в серпентанге, пытаясь выговорить это «спсийс». И соус. Соус тоже вкусный. Хотя соус можно сделать любой. Стив любит мясной соус, наверняка будет вкусно и с этими… штуками. Это будет как тортилья, только ничего не будет вытекать ему на руки.

Пока Стив пережевывает очередной квадратик чилийского «пончика», Рамлоу тянется куда-то под стол и достает еще один контейнер, открывает его и ставит рядом с первым, объявив:  
— Десерт!

Стив с интересом заглядывает в источник десерта. Там такое же непонятное месиво, что и в первом, но желтое. Не такое желтое, как сами «пончики», наверное, ближе к карамельному, и пахнет сладким. Рамлоу облизывает ложку от пебре и запускает в новый соус, с трудом размешивает и поднимает, давая густой смеси стечь обратно.

— Манхар! — говорит он, словно представляя еду Стиву. «Пудинг, это Алиса», слышит Стив и широко улыбается. Он не здоровается с манхаром, хотя и рад, что это хотя бы выговорить можно. Манхар твердой рукой Рамлоу отправляется во вскрытое нутро пончика, а сам пончик — почему-то в открытый рот Стива, как будто сам тот не додумался бы до такой сложной операции. Стив сжимает зубы, хрустя тестом и наслаждаясь растекающимся во рту густым карамельным вкусом, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за тем, как Рамлоу накладывает начинку во второй пончик и съедает уже сам, тоже запихав его в рот целиком.

Довольно вздохнув, Рамлоу роняет:  
— Их еще парой крупинок соли присыпать бы хорошо, для пикантности.

Стив согласно мычит. Соленую карамель он любит, а этот манхар как раз на карамель и похож.

Они еще много времени сидят, зачерпывая одной ложкой то пебро, то манхара, а в какой-то момент и просто начав макать сопайпийяс в соус, не отвлекаясь на возню с ложкой. Рамлоу даже поставил свою кружку с кофе между ними, и Стива размаривает в тишине, перемежаемой лишь хрустом теста.

Он думает — вот тут он счастлив. Не конкретно в этом месте, а тут — бок о бок с Рамлоу. С одной кружкой кофе на двоих. С одной ложкой для сладкого и соленого. С горой выпечки, которую он раньше не пробовал. С красным огоньком камеры внутреннего наблюдения, через которую за ними исподтишка наблюдает весь отряд. Не то чтобы Стив об этом знает. Не знает, конечно, и не подозревает даже. Но чувствует себя под присмотром. В безопасности. Накормленным и обогретым.

И ему даже не важно, почему итальянец до мозга костей кормит его чилийской выпечкой. Может быть, это и вовсе не Рамлоу готовил. Может быть, это Ленни принес, раз тут ни единого кусочка мяса нет. Стив просто привык, что Рамлоу всегда балует его чем-то вкусненьким, чаще остальных. Даже можно сказать — в обход остальных. И Стиву от этого тепло и правильно.

И он думает, что рассказать про фон Штрукера надо Рамлоу. Потому что это ощущается правильно.

*

Если бы это все еще был сорок третий, или сорок четвертый, или даже сорок пятый, Стив бы по привычке попер напролом в горячечной уверенности в собственном бессмертии, стремясь уничтожить все базы Гидры одной силой своего упрямства.

Но мир меняется. Стив меняется. Все, что не меняется, мертво. А Стив научился готовить паэлью. Значит, он меняется, и значит, он жив. Л — логика, как говорят нынешние люди. Стив все еще не причисляет себя к ним, даже после двух лет тесного общения. Все-таки, в той, прошлой жизни он провел двадцать шесть лет, что на их фоне два года?

Однако он изменился. Послушался Брока, не стал переть напролом, позволил тому втереться в доверие Пирса — самого его до сих пор перетряхивает от влиятельного чиновника. Фьюри хотя бы барбекю делать умеет. Вот в чем стабильность Стива себя проявляет — он по-прежнему не может сойтись с людьми, не готовыми разделить его любовь к еде.

Так вот, умеющий готовить потрясающее барбекю Фьюри выслушал от Стива всё, что сумел раздобыть Брок — Стив зовет его по имени, нельзя звать по фамилии человека, которого ты с распоротым животом и норовящими вывалиться кишками тащишь на руках через джунгли, пока тот, истерически хихикая под мощной полевой наркотой, обещает Стиву сделать домашних колбасок — фу, Стив их до сих пор видеть не может, не то что есть — так вот, сто раз повторенное «Брок, мать твою, не отключайся, а не то я тебя самого съем, нам еще идти и идти!» привело к включению какого-то механизма, вследствие чего Стив с того момента зовет Рамлоу Броком, а тот расплывается широченной улыбкой, словно опять ширнулся бодягой, что спасла ему жизнь наравне с выносливостью Стива.

Кончено, Стиву интереснее думать и вспоминать про Брока, а не про Фьюри, но все-таки. Возвращаясь к Фьюри. И Пирсу. Который никогда его не кормил, а только знакомил с массой неприятных людей. Которые тоже почему-то не звали его на пикники и домашние обеды, видимо, массово считая, что Капитан Америка питается духом свободы. То, что пытался провернуть Пирс, подавая и Фьюри, и Совету безопасности как то самое воплощение свободы — тотальный контроль за каждым чихом, за каждой  
мыслью, которую человек, возможно, и подумать не успеет, умерев от отравления недоваренными грибами — это было возмутительно и недопустимо. И требовало вмешательства. И осторожного планирования. Многоходового, с тройным дном и бесконечными слоями разделяемой информации.

Стив, честно говоря, все эти шпионские страсти продолжает люто ненавидеть. Он играет лицом на публику, выслушивает очередные безумные идеи очередных фон Штрукеров, гадая, хватит ли ему накопленных денег, чтобы нанять хорошего киллера и начать уже отстрел всех этих нео-нацистов с горящими глазами, желающих причинить миру добра и нанести справедливости. У него самого будет алиби. Он будет освещать пластиковой улыбкой очередной раут. Или даже героически наносить добро очередному врагу недели, не согласившемуся продать Америке свои нефтяные месторождения. Но чем тогда он будет отличаться от Пирса и всей его братии?

Поэтому Стив делегирует. Занимается тайм-менеджментом. Передает шпионские дела шпионам, политические — политикам. И воплощает собой светлое будущее, в которое верят те, кто пошел вместе с ним бороться за правое дело. А пока час этой самой финальной битвы добра с добром не пришел, Стив живет. Наживается за все прошедшие годы. Есть такое слово? Есть, но смысл другой… Он в двадцать первом веке, он может придавать словам любой смысл, какой захочет. Когда и если придет время выступить вперед, принять удар, прикрывая хрупких и гибких шпионов, Стив будет готов. Он будет сыт, согрет, заласкан и ему будет за что сражаться.

*

Стив смотрит на Брока влюбленными глазами, готовый есть с рук. Есть с рук он готов был всегда, а вот влюбленность во взгляде появилась где-то после лазаньи с форелью и перед гречневым пирогом с клюквенным мармеладом. Варварское лакомство Броку подсказала приготовить вездесущая и везде-нос-сующая Романова, мультизадачно шпионящая за Пирсом и за личной жизнью Стива. То, что гречка — вообще еда, в этой части мира никто и не знает на самом деле, а любящему всякую экзотику Стиву очень понравилось. Его, может быть, немного раздражает образ американского парня, который любит «американ пай», и от того он с удовольствием встречает всё, на чем огромными буквами написано «не американ!»

Рамирес в какой-то момент сказал, что Стиву нравится что угодно, если он это ест в их компании. Он вообще первым заметил тягу Капитана покушать. Они и Стива-то за Капитаном только благодаря этому и увидели впервые. Когда во время планерки благородные ноздри сломанного носа Капитана Америки трепетали от праведного гнева, в Страйке все знали — по коридору кто-то прошел со свежей выпечкой, и Роджерс наверняка может сказать — какой, с какой начинкой и когда приготовленной, не отвлекаясь от доклада, кто и как накосячил на последней операции.

Подкармливали его сначала стихийно, от случая к случаю, а потом, засмотревшись оживавшим буквально на глазах Стивом, начали делать это уже целенаправленно, стремясь превзойти друг друга и рецептами, и адресами уютных ресторанчиков, где никто не будет кидаться с просьбами о себяшечке на бедного голодного Капитана Америку. Пришлось составить график, кто в каком порядке кормит национальное достояние, а потом еще и угрозами заставить программистов сделать график динамичным, чтобы острый ум Стива, отвлекшись от поедания очередной порции какого-нибудь кулеша, заботливо подсунутого ему Роллинзом в веселом контейнере в цветочках, не просчитал ненароком закономерность появляющейся у него в руках еды. Потому что чем качественнее Стив кушал, тем качественнее думал.

Что их усилия выльются в развитие тесной дружбы, не предполагал никто, даже продолжавшая до сих пор сватать Стиву «приличных» девушек Романова. Прикормленный отрядом, тот перестал краснеть и сбегать в море без парашютов. Чудеса воспитания — лишенный десерта после операции Стив запомнил, что прыгать без парашюта — плохо. Положительный пример закрепился, Стив радовался, Брок радовался, все были счастливы, жизнь крутилась привычным сумасшедшим ураганом.

Брок не знает, какими глазами на Стива смотрит он сам. Линда говорит — жадными. Как МакТаггерт на Эллу. Или Роллинз на Мелинду. Брок не согласен. Разные вещи. Может быть, в начале он смотрел на него любопытными глазами. Потом влюбленными. Потом больными и смертельно уставшими, в те тяжелые полгода, когда надо было следить, чтобы Стив сгоряча не натворил чего, пока Брок внедрялся в тайную организацию, расположившуюся в другой тайной организации, и одновременно разматывать этот змеиный клубок, не вспугнув никого раньше времени.

Стив старался. Брок помнит, как тяжело тому было. Еще менее привычному ко всей этой изнанке. Как, опираясь друг на друга, они как-то незаметно для себя и окружающих из соратников стали близкими друзьями, а потом и просто — близкими.

А потом наконец сыграла третья скрипка, выстрелило висевшее с начала истории ружье, свистнул рак на горе, и все заверте.

Закрутилась махина тщательно разработанного плана, где Стиву опять отводилась роли лица и иконы и светила, ведущего за собой, на случай, если кто решит, что второе добро — добрее и нужнее.

Расставаясь перед решающей битвой, Брок по привычке проверяет крепления усиленной брони на целом Капитане Америке, Ленни кивает, что все маячки на том в деле, Линда с точки дает сигнал, что готова прикрыть шквальным огнем их отход, и все собраны, как всегда, и на них можно положиться, как всегда, и Брок говорит, как всегда:

— Не забудь, Стив. Если ты накосячишь, десерта не дождешься.

— А что будет на десерт?

— Торт будет. Шоколадный.

— Итальянский?

— Австрийский. Самый знаменитый во всем мире. Захер называется.

Стив улыбается краешком рта и кивает. Он пробовал захер в Австрии. Еще до. Он вернется к Броку и попробует захер в его исполнении. А там и все остальное, что приложится.

Он шагает из их внедорожника к зданию суда, где будет проходить слушание по делу Пирса.


End file.
